Ancient Wood Dragon/Sample Teams
Below are sample teams that have successfully conquered this dungeon. You are welcome to share your own teams and tips here. (Use the Team Builder tool if you need help creating the wiki code.) at boss just in case (max skilled).}} converts orbs for output at mobs, may be substituted with . Use gravity and Morning Stars at 5/9/10F.}} for team cost reasons. Both and benefit from 's leader skill because of dark subtype, and with (not skilled) it's even safer. Level 72/80 for , sub average lv20+. Use at 5F before killing one with both . At 9F, grind until boss is at low health, then nuke with . Grind at boss, use whenever ready, and use if you're hosed with heal orbs.}} first so you don't get bound. Have ready before 5F and kill in one turn. At boss, pop skills and OHKO .}} may be subbed with for 4/1/4, though it will be longer. by Polau}} first. skill can kill it. 9F: I only used and it was enough for OHKO. 10F: Pop all skills. by Polau}} at 5F, then kill Pyro Demon with , then just grind on the other Demon. Charge skills until 9F, and pop them all to finish.}} leaders means about 1-2 hours of battle; having yourself or from a friend to replace would make it faster.}} max skilled, friend's max skilled. Charge skills on first four floors, and use Echidna on 5F to kill Taur Demon first. Grind the rest. ADK and Parvati are the main output. Other than leader binds from 5F everyhing else is very safe. Never used Ceres. Boss needs to grind for around half an hour.}} . may be replaced with (max skilled recommended), mainly used in conjunction with for HP adjustment. Because mobs are weak, 6-7 combos without 25x can still kill them easily, so even if Griffin invades it'll be safe. Sweep 5F with 25x for the first time, second 25x on 9F before boss battle. Gravity on Lagavulin, then at most two fireworks to finish him off. Use if you're worried.}} skills to clear mobs. Kill mid-bosses with bigger skills. P.S.: you may replace Siren with or to make it quicker if you have the cost and RCV. P.P.S.: very time-consuming. Don't try this if you have no patience. (About 1 hour/300 turns)}} |} out for would be better}} , and skills on 5F, and focus attack on one. Afterwards it gets easy. best replaced with Cu, I don't have him so I used }} |} Double-resist team is not recommended for Legend difficulty; on 5F and on 9F will be very tough. Double-resist team or 4x-HP team may be used to clear Master difficulty, but you might get killed out of bad luck due to random binds by on 5F. If the mono-wood levels are high enough, and 2.25x or 2/4/2 team can withstand boss's skills, it'll be faster, but be careful with matching orbs. Damage reduction or delay may be required to hold off the first 3 rounds of 5F. You can try mono-fire with Master/Legend difficulty if the subs have strong enough attack. The main problem is charging skills. If Menace isn't ready before 5F, and/or should be used to one-shot Chimera/Taur Demon. Keep an eye on HP on 9F. At 10F, Menace with Boss's shield skill should give you 6-8 turns; blast it at will. (Something like 2/4/2 team with Ares+Freyr, average level 50+, and at least max skilled heartbreaker?) zh:木の歴龍